Love not Lust
by mmmedwardcullen
Summary: It's the day of the wedding when an uninvited guest storms in wanting to take Bella; well Jane's not easy to persude. How did Alice not see this comeing? What will E B do when they're forced to head back to Italy? In the end does love REALLY conquer all?
1. Chapter 1

LOVE NOT LUST

I wiped the tears from eyes as I stood gazing into the glorious meadow, our meadow, on the worst day of my life. Although the meadow isn't exactly the same as it has always been because it has been covered in beautiful decorations and plenty of stunning flowers. If you knew Alice you would think this was below her "expectations" though in everyone else's eyes it is dazzling, Alice isn't too happy about it, I made her promise not to go overboard. 

It is in fact my wedding day, I guess not completely the worst day of my life, I'm just so nervous. Everyone's going to be staring at me! Even though there really isn't much of a guest list to stare; we decided to have a small wedding. I honestly didn't want to have one at all, just a trip to Vegas and then have my transformation begin. Every time I even thought about Vegas, my guilty conscience kicked in. How would Renee react? And what about Charlie… I couldn't just randomly leave him; it would hurt him to much. I finally got over my selfish ego and agreed to this gruesome human experience. The news certainly didn't go by well with Renee, she freaked just like I knew she would. She automatically explained to me that I was making a huge mistake, just like she had. She went on and on and on about how I was too young, but in the end I told her there was no changing my mind and that she would highly regret not attending. I must admit I was more nervous to break the news to Charlie; however he took it better than I thought he would. He said he had been expecting it, just like he had said a few weeks ago about him having a 'feeling' that he was going to lose me soon. Typical Charlie had to then lecture me on not doing anything stupid or rash that could affect my well being.

After all the invites had been sent to the lucky (or should I say unlucky?) few, I was hearing people gossip about it all throughout Forks_. "Did you hear? The young Swan girl is marrying one of the Cullens?"_ and of course the occasional exaggeration _"I heard that the girl's pregnant and he felt forced into proposal."_ But of coarse that was not it at all, not even close! But in the end it was all going to be worth it, after this day I get to spend all eternity with my Edward.

The past few weeks have been well, quite interesting actually. Seeing Alice constantly running around trying to plan every bit of the wedding perfectly has been highly amusing. Fortunately Alice has been keeping me very busy, and all the time she wasn't holding me hostage I was with Edward. It really kept my mind off of Jacob Black. I haven't been thinking of him much, but I do wish he would've called. The last time we spoke was at his house in La Plush, I told him we could only be friends; he didn't take it very well. He said he would call me when he was ready to call, and that I shouldn't call him. Edward, the Cullens, and even Charlie tried to not bring up Jacob as much as possible, they knew it would make me upset. Even the word "dog" or "mutt" made me queasy. I sometimes get the feeling that Edward's keeping something from me about Jacob, but I wouldn't dare ask, I don't want Edward to see me shed anymore tears for Jacob Black.

Luckily I've managed to get away from quite a few shopping trips with Alice, with a little help from Emmet. He just loves having me around; he thinks I'm the most entertaining person he's ever seen in his very long potent life. He's always trying to get me to do some type of physical activity with him, just so he can have a laugh. He asks everyday, the activities range from soccer to tennis, hockey to basketball, and my least favourite dodge ball; I prefer to NOT have enormous red rubber balls thrown hard at my face. Although agreeing to some of Emmet's horrifying sporting events gets me out of a day of shopping, I hate the fact that he knows it too. Therefore every time Alice wants to go on a shopping trip, Emmet plans a treacherous day of activism knowing that I'm going to agree to it. Sometimes I think I'm hurting Alice this way, but she knows I hate shopping; I can't handle it. She's already gotten her way enough anyways, since she convinced me to let her throw this wedding.

Edward hasn't really been around much to my disappointment. He has been going hunting nearby every few days, just so he'll be completely satisfied for our honeymoon; he wouldn't want to leave me for a second then. Edward planned our whole honeymoon, it's all a surprise. All I know is that we leave once the wedding and celebrations are over by private jet. Oh, and we're also going for one whole month! An entire month of being alone with Edward for every second, it's going to be extraordinary. Especially since Edward agreed that it will finally be the night that I get my part of our bargain; I get to have HIM.

As for the other part of the bargain, my transformation has been discussed many times throughout the Cullen family and the day has been set to the date that Edward and I arrive back from our hopefully spectacular honeymoon. Edward will still be the one to perform my alteration, even though I know he doesn't want to, he and I would both rather have him do it than someone else. I'm eager to get it done so I know in fact that I will be spending eternity with Edward. It's not so much the fact that I'm _scared_ of dieing or _scared_ of the Cullens getting hurt due to me, because, well, there's no one after me anymore. Once Edward finished off Victoria and then the Cullen along with the pack destroyed the newborns, my worries slowly began to evaporate. Everything that has happen these past few years have all led to this day, and it was soon about to begin. I was almost certain I heard someone entering the room; well actually it's more of a gigantic tent. Leave it to Alice to find the biggest possible piece of portable shelter for the bride and bridesmaid dressing area.

**First fan fic, I got many ideas for the rest of this story! PLEASE review I'll reply if it's a good one. **


	2. Chapter 2

"BELLLA! IT'S ALMOST TIME WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?"

Alice just couldn't control herself; she was running around the bridesmaid tent making sure everything was perfect. I had been nervously waiting for my time to walk down the aisle; so I decided to put on my favourite sweatpants underneath my dress to calm me down a bit.

"It's just my sweatpants, no worries I'll slide them off right now..."

I can't believe how gorgeous Alice and Rosalie look in their bridesmaid's dresses! I look like a poofy haired freak next to them! Comparing a toad to a puppy still wouldn't be the right contrast. Honestly, I didn't want Rosalie to be a bridesmaid but Edward thought it was necessary; who else could I have chosen anyway? I was thinking about Angela, although I really hadn't spoke to her in quite awhile, but she did receive an invite.

"Bella, you look amazing!" gasped Alice.

"Yeah, alright if you say so," I shrugged.

She squeezed me tightly, kissed me softly against my cheek and skipped graciously out the tent to meet Jasper. I turned around to see Rosalie's eyes glaring towards me; she smiled sharply and walked outside the tent joined by her escort Emmet. At this point I was all alone, any minute now Charlie would be stepping into the tent to escort me to Edward. I started to shake nervously; I hope I'm not sweating; now how bad would that look next to Alice and Rose? I just want to leave and avoid this embarrassment, but I could never do that to Edward. I was just about to sit done when Charlie entered the tent and gasped.

"You look incredible Bella,"

"Thanks Char-dad, is it time now"

"Yes honey, take hold of my arm. I know you're nervous, just relax, I love you,"

I smiled cheerfully and took hold of his arm. I still can't believe how well he's taking all of this. We stepped outside the tent when we heard the 'here comes the bride song' and started to make our way down the aisle. At first I was looking down, but Charlie nudged me and I knew he was telling me to keep my head up. As I did, I just about had a heart-attack! Edward looks so, so, stunning! I just couldn't keep my eyes off of him; I didn't think he could look even better than he always does. But there he was, in his beautiful tuxedo with his spectacular golden eyes, I love when they're that color. Edward was staring at me too, with his crooked smile that I adored. Thankfully Charlie had been holding onto me tightly, because I just about tripped; big surprise. At last I had reached Edward along with Charlie who had then lowered his arm and kissed me on the cheek, then sat on the closest bench next to Renee and Phil. My mother had tears in her eyes, I can not imagine what is going through her head at this moment, and for once I'm glad I didn't have that ability. I quickly glanced around the room to see who had showed up, there was Esme, Carlisle, Angela, Mike, Jessica, Ben, Eric, and also a few of my little cousins. My eyes then locked with Edwards once again; I could see how happy he was, it made me smile. I suddenly noticed the priest had already begun speaking, but before I could tune in Edward spoke.

"I, Edward Cullen, take you, Isabella Swan, to be my best friend, my lover, and wife. I will be yours in times of plenty and in times of want, in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow, in times of failure and in times of triumph. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward. I promise to cherish and respect you, to care and protect you, to comfort and encourage you, and stay with you, for all eternity,"

I smiled and then the tears begun with a slight giggle after he emphasised the work 'eternity'. I still can't believe that I'm here, marrying Edward. I just don't understand how I deserve this, or how I'm good enough for him.

"Bella?" Edward whispered gently.

Oh right, my turn. I kept my eyes on Edwards.

"I, Isabella Swan, take you Edward Cullen to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I will love you from this day forward, forever."

Edward smiled deeply reached for my hand and placed it against his cold icy lips. I blushed, he laughed.

"You may now exchange rings," announced the priest.

Alice graciously moved forward, stood beside us and opened the box. Edward leaned in, picked up my ring and gently placed it on my third finger on my left hand. Kissing every finger first just like he had done when he proposed. I started to hyperventilate, I lost all focus, began shaking once again. But suddenly all eyes weren't on my anymore, everyone was staring at the little girl at the end of the aisle. I shook my head trying to regain focus, why was the flower girl there? Do vampires have different traditions where the flower girl comes in between the ring exchange? That doesn't explain why she looks so angry. I felt Edwards body skim lightly against mine, he was standing beside me, though slightly in front. Then I realised that it wasn't my little cousin Margret as the flower girl, in fact this girl isn't a flower girl at all. It's Jane.


	3. Chapter 3

**If you have been reading my storie before i added this chapter, i should let you know i added to chapter one. I felt as if it was waay too short and there was some things i wanted to add**

Jane walked closer towards us and stopped once she reached the altar. She glared at Edward and then turned towards me. What is she doing here? Was she sent here? I wouldn't be surprised if I fainted and missed everything.

"Interesting to see you're _still _human Bella," Exclaimed Jane.

Everyone was silent; I wanted to look at Edward to see how he was reacting, he would be the one to know Jane's intentions. But he was standing in front of me, I couldn't see his face. Leave it to Charlie to break the awkward silence.

"Well obviously Bella is still human what else would she be, a zombie? Run along little girl, this isn't the time or place for foolishness!"

Charlie seemed to have raised his voice near the end, he isn't happy that she interrupted my wedding. Well I'm sure no one in this room was happy about it, especially the Cullens. Jane seemed offended by Charlie's statement, her fists were tightly clenched. She looked at Edward and smiled cruelly and turned to focus on Charlie, I heard Edward growl viciously to break her concentration. Wait no, she wouldn't? She can't use her powers around humans… or even on a human! She can't break the rules!

"Lets be calm now Jane, no need for violence" Carlisle rose from his seat to speak up.

I looked towards the guests, all the humans, my friends, and my family. They all looked very confused, unfortunately they were not aware of the danger they were in. Jane's temper is very limited, after Charlie's outburst she may not put up with anymore. Even though Jane appears as a little girl, her mind is much more mature, wiser, with powers that are vindictive and enthralling.

"How did I not see this?" Alice spoke softly. She looked offended, Alice absolutely hated when she couldn't see things like this, she always felt as if she was letting us down. Although we all knew it wasn't her fault, she's not superman. I saw Jasper lay his hand on Alice's shoulder to comfort her, though she shrugged him off. I had been fearing the day I saw Jane, Aro, or any of the Volturi again. I had nightmares about them; Edward has always tried to convince me that I have nothing to worry about, although I have always thought otherwise. Charlie suddenly rose from his seat; it looked as if his eyes were popping out of his head. I tried to signal him to sit down and be quiet but he didn't see me, he was seemed conspicuous towards Jane.

"Charlie please sit down" I managed to mumble as the tears began streaming down my face.

"NO BELLA! I will not put up with this rude litt--"Edward cut him off.

"Charlie, Bella's right sit down." Charlie refused, he stood there fists clenched, red faced, and just plain furious.

"NO! This is preposterous! Where are her parents? How irresponsible, reckless, and immature! Who would leave such an ignorant rude little girl by her self?"

"CHARLIE" I screamed, but it was too late. Jane had been provoked; Charlie was on the ground in grave pain. I fell to the floor screaming, everyone was screaming; except the Cullens. I looked up for Edward, but he was no longer there, within less than a second Edward had flown himself in front of Charlie to acquire the dose of pain upon himself. As soon as Edward fell to the ground shaking, Jane stopped.

"You always ruin my fun Edward,"

I bolted towards Charlie who was still lying on the floor panting; Edward and Carlisle joined me by sitting by my side.

"Charlie… Charlie… a-are you al-alright." I managed to mumble softly. But there was no reply. I couldn't tell if he was breathing or not, I then thought to myself how Charlie isn't the youngest guy out there, could he survive this attack? Edward picked me up, just like how a mother carries their child. He placed me back down only about a meter away from Charlie, Carlisle then stepped in and began evaluating him. He put his head against Charlie's test towards his heart. Then he brought his hands towards Charlie's face, pushed his eyelids up and then placed them back down.

"He's in shock. He'll be okay Bella, don't worry," I was still crying, I wrapped my arms around Charlie's body and refused to let go.

"For now," Jane chuckled.

"What are you doing here, at a time like this?" Esme spoke for the first time since Jane had arrived.

"I am here, for Bella," Jane announced. Edward snarled towards her and crouched down defensively in front of Charlie and myself.

"You won't take her" Alice stated.

"Oh my dear, you wouldn't know. Lets just say I came across a source with the ability to block your visions," laughed Jane. She looked over at me maliciously; Edward then turned around towards me and looked horrified.

"That filthy mutt!" Edward had shouted.

I then realised why Alices' vision had really been blocked, it wasn't a last minute decision her coming here, and it certainly wasn't Alice not paying enough attention to our surroundings, not at all. For Jane really does have the source to block Alices' visions, she has Jacob. Jacob Black has resulted in blackmail, for he has finally turned on me and given me what I deserve. Even though I deserve it, I hate him for it. For putting my friends, my family, and Edward in danger.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked as I looked upwards to Jane while I was still on the floor next to Charlie.

"What makes you think I'm letting her take you?" Edward asked me with a confused tone in his voice.

"Do you really want a battle to begin right now in this meadow? With these humans around?" Jane exclaimed

"You already broke the rules; they must now have some hint about what's going on, who cares if they know a little more? It's 7 against one." Emmet announced while stepping forward, ready to fight.

"Perhaps that is true, but which human, I dare ask are you will to spare while I hold you off? They all look satisfying especially the young blonde boy," smirked Jane. I turned my head towards Mike and saw how terrified he was, he must have looked paler than the Cullens he looked as if he was about to faint. I can't let Jane do anything to poor innocent Mike.

"I'll come, but Edwards coming with me," I whispered slowly. Jane simply nodded and headed into the forest, implying for us to follow. Edward grabbed my hand and pressed his icy cool lips against it softly. "I won't let anything happen to you love," He pick me up and placed me gently on his back positioning my hands around his neck. I looked around at all my loved ones; all of them in tears, even Rosalie. As Edward kicked off and began running towards the forest the last words I heard came from Charlie who had somewhat came out of shock and managed to mutter the words,

"Be Safe"

**I'm gradually makeing my chapters longer, and i guess this one's a start! I was debating on what Charlies would say in the end i couldn't decided between "Be safe" or "Be careful" I came to the conclusion that "Be safe" can relate to Bella more since Edward had use the phrase before. and "Be careful" reminds me of Harry Potter 1. Hope you like this chapter as much as I do! Ill have a reaaaaally long one up by Saturday. R&R pleaseeee, they give me more confidence to write more :)**


	4. Chapter 4

As we reached the road, Edward placed me on the ground lightly, up ahead Jane was stepping into an SUV limo. It actually looks quite odd because there is a trailer attached to the back, looks like it would be carrying a horse. At this point I became very frightened, where were we going? I'm so thankful I have Edward here with me. Edward grabbed my hand and led me towards the back of the vehicle. As I stepped inside I was grateful that no one else was there, they were all in the front of the limo.

"They've learned to block their minds from me, I don't know what

Jane's planning or what anyone else in this vehicle is for that matter."

I can tell this worries Edward incredibly; he seems very reluctant towards us being here. Not knowing what lies ahead really isn't Edwards's favourite situation; he's quite used to knowing the future through Alice's visions, and also from looking into other's minds.

"I think… we should discuss the possibilities here."

"Yes Bella, I agree,"

"Okay, well let's start with exactly why they've suddenly come for me, why today?"

"Bella, Bella, Bella," he spoke as he shook his head.

"I do not believe they necessary want you. Yes you are supposed to be human, and since you're still not they've come for you. But I think they may have come now because they need us Bella, they need my family. You're just bait; they know that I won't leave you alone with them. That's why no one else offered to come along with us Bella, but believe me they wanted too. It would've have been to risky,"

"But why now? They didn't try to force it before..."

"Yes Bella, but they did show grave interest to us, especially towards Alice and myself,"

Edward had explained this many times to me before, but why so sudden? Why did Jane have to come on our wedding day? I just can't piece it all together.

"It's because of that damn mutt! He found a way to them and told them how you're still human. The Volturi guards began a fight amongst themselves, less than half survived. They're desperate for replacements, they're afraid of an attack," Edward scowled as his fists were clenched.

I could feel my face clenching together. How could Jacob do this to me, betray me like this! If he really loved me he would let me be, just like her said he would. Because he didn't want to "tear me in two," I hate feeling this way towards him, but it's not my fault if he's such a backstabber. If I ever see that Jacob Black again I will be sure to hit him hard across the face with a crossbar!

"Bella, I'm so sorry this is entirely my fault…. Alice knew her visions had disappeared, I told her to ignore it. I didn't think it would relate all of this," Edward let out a deep breath, he was about to tell me something important.

"I thought that her visions were stopped once you reached the altar because I thought the dog was going to step in and watch the ceremony. I completely misinterpreted this and I am terribly sorry for that Bella; I have once again put you in danger,"

"But Edward… I never sent him an invitation! He couldn't have known about the wedding at all. I had to beg Charlie to swear not to tell him! I thought you knew that,"

"That is another mistake of mine Bella. There are times when I can relate to Jacob, I know how he feels. I sometimes think about how my emotions would react if your choice had been the dog instead. I would of course be very upset, but Bella I would never be angry with you. I could never be but I would wait for you, in case Jacob or yourself changed your mind. Or perhaps a different type of malfunction such as him 'imprinting' on another and hurting you just like Sam, Leah, and Emily. And I know if it had been him marrying you on this very day, I would have wanted to be able to attend the wedding… to get to see my one and only true love be happy; even if it's not with me. This is where I made a horrible mistake Bella… without your consent I mailed him an invitation and a letter explaining why I was doing so. Of course there was no reply; I certainly wasn't even expecting one. I overlooked his judgement Bella; I didn't think the damn mutt would sink that low,"

I really hate when Edward does this... blaming every appalling situation upon himself. Well I guess I'm like that too, but in my case it really is my fault.

"It's not your fault Edward…"

"Bella..." he interrupted while shaking his head back and forth. I put my first finger against his lips hinting for him to stop. I reached into his arms and laid there worrying about what will lie ahead. I began to wonder how Charlie was, if he was okay. He must have woken up to have told me to "Be Safe" so that's a good sign. After all, Carlisle said he would be completely fine. I've grown to know that Carlisle is a man that I can trust with my life.

Ugh - My poor mother must be so frightened! She has always had a knack for exaggerating when it comes to my safety, and well I was definitely not in or going to be in a save place.

Whoever is driving is driving just as fast as the Cullens do, I wish they wouldn't. I'm not sure exactly how long we have been driving but it seems like it has been hours. I wish I could've changed; I feel silly in a big puffy wedding dress. It just doesn't compare to the comfort level of sweat pants and a sweater. My eyelids are slowly being to drift up and down; Alice had kept me up all night after my bride-to-be party. I convinced Alice to let me throw this one, but of course the only attendees were Alice, Rose, Angela, Esme, Jess, and Renee. We just went out for dinner and had highly amusing conversations about our boyfriend's flaws. Jess had started to date Mike again; she had plenty of flaws to share about him. Angela had announced that Ben had gotten over his movie obsession phase and is now hooked on guitar hero _"sometimes he plays it for hours and hours and beings to look like a creepy vampire!" _That statement made Alice and myself LOL. Rose found it slightly offensive (considering her expression), but that's her opinion. We had gotten home late that evening and without sleep I was forced to go through every detail of information for the wedding. Not only once, but four times! Alice wanted everything to be absolutely perfect.

I felt Edward's icy hands run smoothly against my cheek; I shivered and inhaled his phenomenal scent.

"Wake up love, we've stopped,"

I opened my eyelids to see him gazing deeply into my eyes. I still can't get over how extraordinarily beautiful he is.

"Where are we?" I asked him while an enormous yawn escaped from my mouth.

"We're at the airport Bella; Jane opened her mind to tell me that we're going to Italy,"

I gasped; we barely survived our first encounter in Italy who knows if we could survive this one too? Edward could see the worry on my face, he frowned slightly.

"We're trying to prevent it of coarse Bella, Alice has a plan. She's been running through every detail with me for the past while. But it's only a possibility that it's going to work it depends on how closely they watch us,"

"Alright, what's the plan?"

"Bella love, you don't need to know the plan, and whatever happens be patient, calm, and keep your ears open; and remember Jane and the others will have their ears open as well, don't say anything you'll regret. If you see anyone you recognize, just pretend you don't know them and follow whatever situation faces you. Trust me Bella."

"Okay," I shrugged I figured I wasn't going to convince him to tell me the plan so I may as well not even try.

Edward grabbed my hand and opened the door; I went to pull him back to tell him that I can't go to the airport in a wedding dress. Except once I looked down I realised I wasn't in my wedding gown no longer. I was wearing a pair a plain sweatpants and a tee-shirt.

"I found them sitting underneath the seat, Jane doesn't want us to look suspicious. I hope you don't mind that I changed you… I didn't look I promise,"

"I WANT you to look,"

He laughed silently and made his crooked smile that I find irresistible. He placed his hand softly against my cheek, and kissed me so softly, though not as gently as normal. It was a nice change, although it didn't last long.

"Jane's impatient, let's go Bella,"

We walked out of the limo hand in hand, to see Jane waiting at the airport entrance about a quarter mile away, they just had to get the worst parking spot. Along with Jane are 5 larger men, or even woman I'm not quite sure. They're all wearing large black cloaks, like trench coats. I'm almost positive that Aro is not one of the five men/woman because it seems as if I can feel Aro's presence when he's around, and currently I don't have the feeling he's here. Once we were 20 feet behind them they started walking again as if they didn't want us to get too close.

"They're going to let something slip very soon Bella; they can't protect their minds forever. The closer I am to them, the easier I can read them; that's why they're choosing to be further away from us,"

"How can you be sure?"

"Remember during our graduation when you had solved the Victoria and newborns situation and explained it to Alice?"

I nodded slowly.

"Well it was very tricky for Alice to keep that from me; she had to block her mind completely. She couldn't handle it very long, I'm sure you remember. Once she received her diploma she had disappeared,"

"Aren't you worried about Jane and the others hearing you talk about this?" I was slightly surprised that he was speaking of this when they were only 20 feet ahead.

"They're already familiar with all this information; they know they're going to slip eventually,"

The last time I had entered the airport was when Edward and I were going to Florida to enlighten Renee about the wedding; that didn't go to well. As we entered I noticed Edward had begun to analyze all his surroundings, like he was expecting something to occur. We reached a room full of tables and chairs, a cafeteria, I guess. Edward motioned for me to sit down; I did although he did not. I gave him a worried look; he was going to leave me.

"Bella, I'm just going to go have a small chat with Jane to gain their intentions. Remember Bella, be calm,"

He winked before he turned around letting me know that the plan was in action. But I don't even know the plan! What do I do? Just sit here and wait? I began to hyperventilate breathing every nanosecond. To top it all off that dense irritating song by Rihanna began to play. I had to listen to Alice sing it constantly for the past few months and now it's playing at this stupid airport! Then the song made me bewildered, I realised whoever was singing it seemed to be screaming the lyrics. I listened more carefully,

"BELLA BELLA, UNDER THE UMBRELLA BELLA,"

What? Did they just say my name? I kept listening, paying more attention,

"BELLA BELLA, UNDER THE UMBRELLA BELLA,"

It's Alice! It's her voice, it has to be! Is she sending me a message? How is this helping… is singing this horrible song part of the plan? She began to sing the same line over and over again; she started to emphasize the word "UMBRELLA". I looked around for Edward but he wasn't in sight. Neither was Jane or the 5 men, where did they go? I looked around the area around me as far as my eyes could make visible. As my vision reached towards a window, I spotted a giant umbrella being held by a big cuddly bear-like man. He was standing next to a small plane, what is he doing there? I walked towards the giant window that was closest to him. I was just staring at him for awhile, Emmet kept pointing towards the small plane for me to approach. I stared blankly, how on earth would I get down there with all the security? Out of no where, a gorgeous brunette walked up beside me.

"Boarding to Wuthering Heights?" she asked, as soon as I looked at her face I knew it was Rosalie. She's wearing a wig to disguise her appearance; she actually did look very different. She winked and had me follow her towards the departure area.

"Passport and boarding pass please," She asked just before we reached the entrance.

My eyes opened widely, I don't have anything, and how could I have known to bring that! I can't say anything to Rosalie in risk of Jane hearing some how, maybe they were far away now? I hope Edwards okay.

Rosalie laughed cruelly at my expression, and exclaimed "You must have dropped them, they're right at your feet," I looked down and well she was correct, she must have placed a fake ticket and boarding pass there. I picked them up quickly and handed them to her while staring into her stunning eyes.

"This way," she pointed down the hall into the terminal. I nodded and kept forward, I feel safe knowing Rose is behind me even though she probably doesn't want to be.

* * *

**This chapter took me SO LONG. I got quite stuck on one part... took me about a week to sort it all out. It's very long compared to my others, I'm going to keep them all this long for now on. PLEASE review, I write faster when I do.**


	5. Chapter 5

I entered through a dark hallway, a smile rose upon my face when I heard several friendly voices up ahead. I suddenly tripped over my own feet and heard Alice turn the corner. "Bella! Oh thank-goodness! We've fooled them so far, come on this way!"

She grabbed my hand and pulled me forward until we were inside what seems like the small plane Emmet had been pointing at not to long ago. Inside the plane were all the Cullens, except one. The one I care about the most, the one I'm absolutely in love with.

"Where's Edward?" I asked glumly while glancing at every Cullen then resting my eyes upon Carlisle knowing the truth would come from him. Carlisle's mouth slowly opened, although Esme cut in. 

"Bella darling, we'll explain in a moment. Just sit in a seat and buckle up quickly, we're just about ready for take off,"

"Wh-what? Who's flying? Where are we going? WHERE'S EDWARD!" I screamed while tears began to stream down my face. Alice came to my side and placed her hand upon my shoulder, 

"Bella sit down, Rosalie is flying, we're going to a safer place, we'll tell you everything once we're in the air"

I slowly sat down in the seat closest to me and then buckled up. Alice followed in the seat next to mine, although she didn't feel the need of the seatbelt. I looked around to see Jasper, Carlisle, Esme and Emmet also occupying a seat. The plane slowly began to move, gaining momentum for the take off. I've always hated the take off, it makes me really queasy and since I'm already not feeling to well it's probably going to suck out loud. I decided to just try to take my mind off the take off; I closed my eyes and started to think about Jacob Black. I wonder what he is doing at this exact moment, probably having some laughs with the pack about how he broke up my wedding. Jacob has turned completely bad; he has permanently turned in to Mr. Hyde. Even though the Dr. Jekyll of Jacob may still be in him somewhere, there's no way I could ever forgive him for this. He has put us all in danger, if something happened to me or the Cullens it would be entirely Jacobs fault. I started to picture ways I could hurt him in my mind. The crossbar to the head was definitely one of my favourites, although hitting him below the gut with a baseball bat was starting to catch on.

I opened my eyes once I felt something soft touched against my hand, I hoped it was Edward although it was only Alice. I looked up at her and she smiled gently. 

"It's going to be okay Bella,"

"Are you sure about that?" I asked, since before the wedding Alice's visions have disappeared because of atrocious Jacob has been involved. Alice clenched her face together and bit her lips, 

"No Bella, if you're asking about my visions I still can't see anything. But it will be fine Bella, don't worry,"

I saw Emmet get out of his seat at the corner of my eye, he walked up to the front of the plane where Rosalie is sitting, as the pilot, flying the plane. He came back a few minutes later and nodded at Alice. He actually looks slightly worried, I don't normally see this side of Emmet; usually he's just a silly big teddy bear. 

"Take off is over now, we're not going up OR down, can you please tell me what's going on?" I blurted out rudely while turning my head back towards Alice.

"The plan focused on getting you away from Jane without her noticing, I honestly didn't think it was possible but apparently it is," Jasper announced from the back of the plane.

"But what about Edward? What happened where is he?" I asked as Alice gave me a dirty look for interrupting. 

"Hold on Bella, we're not there yet. It was Carlisle's idea that Jane could only be distracted by Edward pretending to be interested in joining the Volturi. We don't know exactly if it worked or not Bella, we have no way to make contact with Edward. But since Edward and the others had gone out of sight, it was our job to try to get you out of there unnoticed. So that meant there was no way we could approach you, especially my self because Jane has met me quite a few times already and would be able to recognize my scent immediately. I thought it could work if Rosalie came, disguised of course, because the only time Jane has only met Rosalie once. During that time Rose was covered in the newborns blood, Jane couldn't have been able to clearly make out her scent,"

"So when did the original plan fall through?" I asked.

"What do you mean original plan? There was only one plan Bella..."

"But Alice… the whole Rhianna song, that wasn't seriously the original plan? I thought the plan backfired and that was the back up arrangement?"

"I-I thought… never mind Bella," Alice grunted and then quickly turned her head away from mine, rose from her seat and walked towards the seat empty next to Jasper. I realised I must have offended her, but seriously what kind of plan was that? We're lucky it even worked. I really don't want to have Alice mad at me; I turned around in my seat so I could see Alice.

"Alice, I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you… it's just Edward didn't tell me anything about the plan. It's just not what I was expecting," I really did mean my apology, I really do love Alice and I hate seeing her upset. She began to glare furiously at me; she looked like a vampire.

"Well what were you expecting Bella? Edward to come pick you up in his arms and you'd be off on your prefect honey moon? It doesn't work like that! It's not all fun and games, what else could we have done? Sorry my plan wasn't good enough for you! SORRY I CAN'T SEE MY VISIONS, SORRY I'M COMPLETELY USELESS NOW,"

I never thought I would ever be scared of Alice; she has always been like a sister to me. Though this side of her is scary, my eyes were wide with fright throughout her entire speech. Jasper grabbed Alice and whispered something to her that I couldn't hear which sort of bothered me. I wish he could've said whatever it was out loud so I could hear as well. It was not my intention at all to hurt Alice, I never once implied that I thought she was useless because of her visions. I hate that she thinks that, how could she even think that? 

"Alice… that's not it at all, I've never thought you were useless. Please Alice; I'm sorry I take everything I said back,"

Alice's face suddenly wasn't angry anymore, she looked upset. She got up from her seat and ran towards me, hugging me as soon as she reached me.

"Oh Bella, I'm so sorry I snapped on you. I'm just really frustrated I hate not being able to see the future. I'm sorry I snapped at you I didn't mean it, forgive me Bella?"

"Only if you forgive me,"

Alice stepped out of the hug and nodded cheerfully as she sat next to me once again.

"Don't worry about Edward Bella, he can handle them. I'm sure he'll be here shortly. You look tired, get some sleep," Alice whispered and then kissed me softly against the forehead. 

"What do you mean he'll be here shortly, we're flying?"

"Sleep Bella, sleep," 

Alice is right, I am quite tired. It's been a long day, it seems like it was hours ago when I was sleeping in Edward's arms. I closed my eyes and thought of Edward, his beautiful topaz eyes, his adoring smile, and his muscular chest. Mmmmmmm.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up lying on the floor with my face planted onto the ground. I instantly realised exactly why I had fallen over, the plane must be flying against high extreme winds because I can feel the plane moving back and forth. I attempted to stand up although I just fell back down startled.

"What's going on?" I asked not even bothering to see who was around me.

"Edward and Jane are here Bella, I'm starting to be able to see thing now! Although just blurs, I can't see everything unfortunately," said Alice happily.

"WHAT? WHERE? ON THE TOP OF THE PLANE?" I asked horrified.

"Yes Bella…. Jane followed Edward here. How exactly they reached the plane that has already been in the air for a few hours, I have no idea. But Bella, Jane doesn't know you're in here or else she would've found a way inside by now. You must be quiet so the fight stays on top rather than in the plane." Alice announced she paced back and forth very delicately. 

"But... can't she smell me?" 

"Bella they're fighting on the top of a plane going at its maximum speed. You know Rose likes to go fast, Jane doesn't have time to be sniffing around,"

"What about Edward? Couldn't she have attacked him by now… well not attacked but used her power against him?"

"Bella you've seen how fast he can go from when you watched us play baseball and also when we were preparing for the battle against the newborns. Jane isn't quick enough to concentrate on Edward because he's constantly shifting. If you went up there right now you wouldn't even be able to spot Edward although you could catch a glimpse of Jane,"

"What if they fall? We're so high up… they wouldn't survive it."

"Oh common we're immortal remember? Nothing can kill us except each other or the wolves of course," Alice grimaced on the last few words.

"Oh, right,"

I really wish Alice and everyone else would stop bringing back the pack, they always make me feel embarrassed and ashamed for ever trusting him. But really, how could I have? I just wanted to be friends with him and I made it pretty clear to him too. He always wanted more, more of which I could never give to him. Then once we kissed, it was well different; he wasn't careful and wasn't gentle, he didn't have to be. Though I always knew it was Edward who I wanted to spend the rest of my life with, not Jacob. Every time I lay my eyes on Edward I still get goose bumps and butterflies. That's the way love should be, someone who cares about you and wouldn't hurt you if they didn't get their way.

The banging and clanking on the roof slowing grew louder and more exhilarating. There was the occasional notoriously loud bang, which I'm assuming was caused when they made contact with each other. I hope Edwards doing okay and that he's the one getting all the hits in. But what if it's Jane? Maybe she has incredible speed as well and is able to keep up with Edward.

"Alice can't you see anything that will happen?"

"No Bella, it changes frequently because Jane and Edward keep changing their minds about there next move, or instead of attacking they have to block the others attack. I can't even tell who's going to win Bella, though I still see options since that mutt's not around anymore,"

My stomach flipped. Again! It seems like Jacob's the topic of conversation here. I decided to try to avoid talking to Alice; I didn't want to hear her rant about Jake. I pulled my hand out in front of me took get a glimpse of my sparkly wedding ring given to me by Edward. I immediately noticed that was no longer there, it must have been knocked off when I fell to the floor of the plane. I stood up and began to scan the area; I almost immediately spotted the ring near the back of the plane because it's always shimmering. I rose from my seat and walked towards my ring, passing Jasper and Alice on the way who were holding hands silently. I let out a slight giggle once I reached Emmet's aisle where he hadbeen listening to his ipod and singing alongwith his arms and legs sprawled out around him, he looked very foolish. I kept forward and then once again found myself making an enormously large noise as I hit the floor. I turned around to see how I had fallen but there was no time, the Cullens had stood up and were all surrounding my in a circle, protecting me.

This isn't good; I made noise when I wasn't supposed to! And it wasn't just a little bang, it was loud really loud! Would Jane come down here? It was silent all around us except above where the banging occurred even more frequently and violently. The noise was getting incredibly loud and I began panicking not knowing what was going on. I just want to go to the nearest little window and open the shutter! (They're all closed). Though I know the Cullens wouldn't let me move. 

Dent marks started to settle into the ceiling, I could hear screaming coming from Jane; good or bad? I can't tell if it's an evil scream or a scream from pain. Her scream grew louder with an aggravating pitch, and then it was suddenly dead silent. I stood up and looked at the Cullens who all had their backs towards me, all but Alice. She was racing towards the back of the plane where the emergency exit was. She opened it easily and the wind blew in along with the most beautiful man I have ever set my eyes on.

"Edward!" I screamed while running up to him and jumping into his arms. He smiled and kissed my forehead softly. I was so glad to see him, I though hew as hurt be he doesn't even have a single scratch on him!

"I'm glad you're okay Bella," He brought his lips toward mine and kissed me ever so gently yet passionately at the same time.

"Me? I'm glad you're fine! I was so worried!"

"Oh Bella you're always doubting my abilities,"

Edward turned his head away from mine, towards his family.

"Carlisle, do you know where we're going yet? We can't just stay in the air," he asked.

Alice jumped forward excited with her hand waving in the air.

"Oh Oh I do! We've decided to go to Renée's, to Florida,"

I gulped silently; I'm going to have to explain EVERYTHING to her after what happened at the wedding. She's going to faint!

"All the others are there too," explained Carlisle.

"Others? You mean Charlie... and everyone from the wedding?" I asked slightly scared.

"Yes Bella once you two were forced to leave along with Jane we explained to them that they were in danger, we didn't tell them exactly why, just that they had to get out of Forks. Renee offered her place," Esme announce with a slight smile.

"Well Florida it is then, Is that okay Bella?" asked while looking into my eyes with his left eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, sure" I lied, and he knows.

Well, no it's not okay! I don't want to go to Florida and see my mother and Charlie! And then also Angela, Jess, Mike, and Eric it's going to be dreadful. They're going to want answers, answers that I can't give them! It would put them into even more danger than they are already in since Jane's little incident at the wedding. But I have to face them, I can't hide forever.

* * *

**Wow i've been so busy lately with school and hockey.. but now i finally got some time! I love spring break. Hope you guys like this chapter, and if you got any comments, ideas,or even negative comments let me know!**


	6. Chapter 6

Once we reached Florida I really had no idea what time or even what day it was, all I knew was that it was either late in the night, or early morning considering the darkness. It seemed like it had been forever since I had walked down the aisle in the beautiful meadow, though it really hadn't been more than a few days. I was shocked when Rosalie announced to us that we would be landing shortly. I was having such a great time with the Cullens; we had decided not to think about the bad, only about the good that lies ahead.

Emmet was being such a jokester the whole time; he would speak quite loud so Rosalie could hear him from the front of the plane. Although I didn't really understand why he did considering if I can hear him than I'm sure Rose can too. Edward of course never left my side except for when I had to go to the washroom; luckily there was a bathroom on the plane. It nice being around him and I literally mean AROUND him, I was sitting in his arms nearly the whole flight. Alice sat beside us discussing where we were going to go shopping if we happened to find the time, I tried to trick her into thinking that the area had no malls; it didn't work. Alice just doesn't quit when it comes to shopping, I wasn't surprised when she pulled out a recently bought purse that said "Forks" across the side. She was slightly ashamed to admit that she purchased it from the airport because she thought it was trendy, without the lettering obviously.

We called a cab once we were outside the airport, but since there were too many of us we had to take two. I went with Edward, Alice, and Jasper. Carlisle, Esme, Emmet, and Rosalie caught the next cab which was arriving shortly after ours left.

"What are we going to tell them?" I asked Edward once we were seated in the cab. He breathed in deeply, as if he was unsure of the situation.

"You have to think about it from their point of view Bella, they want answers. They want to know why they had to come to Florida to hide out for the past few days," he stated.

"But, they can't know! It'll make things worse!" I tried to explain.

"Bella I don't think anyone or anything could put them into anymore danger than they're already in, Jane has already exposed her powers to them," Jasper stated from the front seat of the cab. I bet the driver though we were all cokeheads or mass murderers or something.

"But…." I stated, then Edward cut me off, "But nothing Bella, remember how you felt when Jake didn't tell you have him changing, remember how badly you desired answers?"

"You weren't there," I stated glumly knowing that he was right.

"And I'm still really sorry about not being there Bella, you know that. I may not be able to know what you're thinking but I get better everyday at reading you," he stated confidently.

"They're going to go ballistic you know," I told him ashamed that I had given up so easily.

He chuckled softly and leaned over to kiss my forehead softly just as the car pulled up in front of Renee's house. It wasn't a very long drive, though if Edward had been driving it would have been a lot faster, he seemed somewhat irritated. Edward stepped out of the car and held the door open for me, though nothing was going to take my mind off what lied ahead.

"OH! What a lovely little home!" Alice squealed excited to see the inside and to probably suggest decorations and new paint colors for the home. As soon as I stepped out, the other group had arrived, but oddly enough Emmet was driving the cab. Rosalie, Emmet, Esme, and Carlisle came to join us in front of the house. Edward chuckled softly while he said, "Emmet, you didn't have to force the cab driver to let you drive, I'm sure he drives faster than Bella,"

I quickly turned towards him to send off a dirty glare, but before I could he delicately kissed my cheek making me forget all about it.

The walk towards the door step was very frightening; thankfully Edward was holding my hand calming me down. Once we reached the door step Edward knocked a few times at a medium touch. I heard footsteps come towards the entrance, then silence.

"Who's there?" a man asked in a panicked voice.

"Charlie, it's me Bella," I said slowly.

Immediately the door swung open and Charlie lifted me up into a giant hug, he almost put me down instantly since my weight was most likely way too much for him. Once I stepped inside Renee screamed in joy and ran up to me for another hug.

"Oh Bella I'm so relieved! Where have you been? What's going on?" she asked happy yet nervous at the same time.

Renée's scream was loud enough to lure everyone else towards the entrance, down the stairs came Phil, Angela, Jessica, and Mike. There was suddenly a stampede of everyone hugging and sighs of relief that myself and the Cullens were unharmed. There were ton of questions being asked, questions that I did not want to answer, but I knew we were going to have to eventually. Carlisle silenced everyone and called for a gathering in the dining room for explanations and answers. Edward had to grab my hand to get me to follow, I absolutely positively did not want to.

--

Once we all gathered together into the dining room, everyone took their seats except the Cullens who chose to stand, Edward naturally, stood right next to me.

"I know you all have lots of questions, we're going to start from the beginning and if there's any thing we miss feel free to ask," Carlisle said calmly.

Edward seemed slight anxious to just tell them, he didn't want me to be in misery for too long.

"The thing is… we're not exactly human, we're different," he said dramatically.

"What do you mean different?" Charlie asked confused.

"We're not normal people, we don't eat, we don't sleep, and we don't age. This is why my family and I have to move every few years, we can't pass for the age that we're supposed to be known to be. For me being 30 is pushing it and people begin to get suspicious since I look the same day after day, year after year. Because of this, change for us is a must, although it can be hard for us to keep departing, especially now since we've met Bella. It is because of Bella that we have been in Forks for some years now; we tried to leave although Edward couldn't seem to take it. He new he wanted to be with Bella from the moment she was next to him with her radical scent flaring throughout his system," Carlisle explained carefully.

"Her scent? Is this some kind of sick joke?" Charlie asked while seeming quite annoyed.

"It is a human's scent that attracts us, for instance Bella is the most wonderful scent to me, we call her 'my singer'. Then there's Angela who smells sweet and Jessica who smells bitter. Humans similar to Mike in my case send off a nauseating scent, but yet a scent still compatible," said Edward while making numerous facial expressions to match his words.

"We are sometimes known as the cold ones, perhaps you've noticed Edward or any of us rarely wear coats; it is simply because we do not feel warmth. Our skin, our blood, our breath, our touch, is all tremendously cold," Carlisle exclaimed.

I looked around to see everyone's eye wide in fear, and frankly I couldn't blame them, news like this isn't exactly taken easily. Charlie's head started shaking slightly, as if he was trying to remember something.

"Billy… he mentioned cold ones before, he never said exactly what it meant though… Only that they're away often, whenever there's any trace of sunlight," said Charlie with his eyes on me.

"Yes, it is against the rules for us to be seen in the sun, we react differently to it than others would," Jasper stated.

Angela suddenly half raised her hand into the air, seeming very nervous. I was also nervous on what my family and friends were going to think, but I knew Angela would be on my side. She's not the type of person to criticize not matter what.

"Yes dear?" Esme asked softly trying not to scare her in any way. Although how anyone could be scared of Esme, I shall never know.

"Does all of this... I mean is what you are somehow reflect on why you guys never eat at school? I always see you guys dump your food into the trash untouched," she asked shyly but bravely.

I heard Mike gasp behind me suddenly, we turned towards him with his face turned the reddest red.

"The stories… they're true aren't they? Those guys from La Push, I thought they were just joking around all this time. You're, you're… bloodsuckers aren't you?" Mike asked in astonishment.

All eyes were on Carlisle and Edward who seemed to be giving the most answers during the occasion. Edward turned his head towards Mike, smiled awkwardly; I knew he didn't like Mike's remark.

"We prefer you not being referred by that particular name. But yes, we are what you call vampires," Edward replied not amused.

"Our diet is very different from most others; we are what you would think of as the good kind. We are vegetarians, meaning that we do not feed off human blood, we nourish ourselves off of animals; my favourite being the mountain lion," said Edward.

"We do not harm humans in anyway, although for some of us there is temptation for human blood but we're able to successfully fight it off. Which means of course you are all entirely safe being in our presence," Carlisle said as the look on my mothers face seemed less worried.

"You said you're different from the others…. There are more of you?" Angela asked.

"Yes many, there are a few covens of vampires just like us, and then there are the nasty ones. The worst inhabit Italy, they are known as the Volturi. Little Jane that started the incident at the wedding is part of the Volturi coven. They are known as the main coven, the ones in charge that lay down the rules for us vampires," announced Carlisle.

I turned to my left when I heard Renee clear her throat slightly to get our attention, all eyes turned to her. I could tell she look worried and very upset with the matter.

"Bella, how could you not have told me this? I'm your mother," She asked me while tears began to stream down her face.

"I – I couldn't mom, it was too dangerous! You saw what happen at the wedding what they're capable of! Once the Volturi found out that Edward had shared his family's secret with me, they were furious! They wanted to kill me on the spot," I told her carefully making sure she understood every word. Her facial expression change rapidly to an even more concerned feature.

"What Bella means is that for vampires there is one rule, or law by which some refer to is as; it is that we cannot reveal ourselves as who we really are and if we do there is grave punishment. Yes they were furious when they found out, but even more curious that we had kept her alive after all this time. Bella is a special human, our powers do not work on her, even Jane's terrible abilities," Edward said while being cut off by Charlie,

"Powers? What kind of powers? Can you all do what she can do?"

"Some of us retain powers, and some do not. I am able to read minds of those around me from a close distance. Jasper is able to modify someone's feelings at the particular moment. For example he can make an angry person calm down to eliminate any chance of violence. Alice can see glimpses of the future, although she is not capable to see everything and the outcomes often change frequently. And for reasons that we are not entirely certain on, she cannot see anything that lies ahead when even one werewolf in around," Edward announced while everyone's eyes were kept wide open taking in every detail. But back to Bella and the Volturi, because of these powers do not work on Bella they are very interested in her; they want to see how she would turn out as a vampire. We had a choice, a deal to make; it was either end Bella's life or end her soul by becoming one of us," Edward explained meaningfully.

"You're one of them?" Jessica asked, she seemed to have squealed a bit, which for her means that she was frightened. I opened my mouth to answer but Carlisle beat me to it thankfully, I didn't feel like responding to it.

"No, she is still human. The formation was supposed to take place months ago but Edward has been delaying it for as long as he could, he was trying to make up plans on how he and Bella could escape the Volturi and never have her changed. Edward believes that once a human is bitten, their soul fades away like a shadow on a dark night,"

I noticed Edward reaction to Carlisle's statement; he doesn't like it when his theories are questioned.

"Edward simply did and still doesn't want that fate to lie upon Bella; yes she will live for eternity but at a terrible price. And since Bella is still mortal, Jane was sent by the Volturi to show up at the wedding to escort Bella to Italy. We were told that they had been tipped off, in the case of Bella's presence and whereabouts," Carlisle informed.

"But who tipped them off?" Phil asked, taking place in the conversation for the first time.

This was the question that I absolutely did not want to answer… to have to explain all about Jacob and what he has become. Charlie had always loved Jake, always thought he was the perfect man for me. I'm sure it's going to startle Charlie tremendously; he hates feeling as if he's been wrong, especially since it's been for so long. In Charlie's eyes being wrong is similar to being rejected. It's a horrible-gut wrenching feeling of displeasure and embarrassment. Thank-fully, Jasper spoke up, this being one of his favourite topics.

"In this world we are not the only creatures referred to as mythical. Yes some are in fact mythical, meaning of coarse that they have never existed upon our lands. Mythical creatures become known in different ways, being made up and some even occurring in dreams. Dreams and reality are two various occurrences that take place throughout a mortals life, humans can usually tell the difference, although there are times when the most freighting events of a lifetime can be believed to be a dream. This is where creatures like us become doubted in the human world, who would even consider us to be real?" Jasper embellished it as if he was telling a story from a fairytale, although this certainly is no fairytale. This is life, and soon enough it is most definitely going to be apart of mine.

"So there's more? Like warlocks and unicorns?" Angela asked seeming very interested.

"They could in fact be in existence although we have not ever come across such a thing in our very long lives. The creature that I am referring to is called a werewolf," said Jasper.

There were several gasps around us especially from Mike whom must have instantly realised that these were the "giant wolves" that we were continuously being seen in the past throughout the forests of Forks.

"Yes Mike, they were the ones invading around the forests awhile back causing mishap," Edward said without looking towards him.

"How did you..? Oh, yeah right the read minds thing," Mike said while becoming very embarrassed.

"So they're real people? How many of them are there?" Phil asked while sitting on the edge of his seat as if he was watching a high end action packed movie.

"Yes they're real people and there are many of them, perhaps more now than we had thought; they are rapidly increasing. The wolves are only in existence to destroy out kind, but only when we bite into a human they are able to attack us. They become what they are because of their ancestry, they are 'Quileute'. Once the body believes that the human is ready, normally in the teenage years, the transformation begins. It was recently believed that only men could be change until not to long ago a young lady had become one. Werewolves have the ability to be a human or a wolf, they can transform when wanted; although when they become angry or highly upset it can provoke transformation, and they can only be turned back to human by calming themselves down. To us they smell horrifying and we the same to them. We are natural born enemies, and this is why Edward and young Jacob have had severe difficulties getting along," Jasper announced dramatically once again as if it was a fairytale. The last sentence gave off a tense reaction, and a minute of silence.

I instantly stared towards Charlie to witness his reaction and it was of course rather shocking. His eyes were round and wide, his face was red as a rose and his mouth was hanging as low as it could go.

"Jake… Jacob Black?" Charlie asked just hoping Edward's reply would be a no, but of course that was a silly prediction.

"Yes Charlie, Billy's son who is in fact Quileute," Edward replied to Charlie's dismay.

Charlie rose from his seat and walked out of the room towards the den which happened to be the area that was his temporary bedroom. I knew Charlie was really upset and how he must had been felt, I received the courage to go follow him and talk to him alone. Edward seemed to have read my facial expression and nodded his head in agreement as I passed by him and knocked silently upon the door to the den. There was no response so I slowly grabbed the doorknob, turned it, and entered steadily.

"Dad?" I asked while I looked at him with my attempt at puppy dog eyes. He still didn't respond, his face was buried into his hands as if he were crying.

"I wanted to tell you, really I did, I just couldn't…" I said sympathetically.

"It's not just you Bella," Charlie replied glumly. "Billy and I have been friends since back in the day, and he kept this from me! Even though he believed that you potentially could have been in serious danger, this must be why he brought down the Cullens so often, especially Edward,"

"I was never in danger, well at times I was but it was always Edward and the Cullens who came to the rescue to save me. Do you remember the car accident with Tyler my first year here? It wasn't a fluke that Tyler's van missed me, Edward saved me dad. I could have been seriously injured. Also… I uh never tripped down the stairs and fell into a glass window, that was just a cover story. You see there were these terrible vampires… James, (I clinched when I said the name) Victoria, (that one made me shudder) and Laurent, all of whom had chances to kill me and would have succeeded if it hadn't been for the Cullens who saved me. You have to understand, I'm the safest I'll ever be,"

"But Bella, they could attack you or any of us at any moment, how could you risk it?" Charlie asked without looking at me.

"They're to strong dad, if they were going to attack me it would've been done by now. Edward does think about that though; remember when he and the Cullens left for those dreadful months? Edward was, well he thought he was protecting me, though him leaving only made matters worse. He always says leaving was the worst decision he had ever made and he does admit to it, it caused more problems rather than solve any,"

At this point Charlie must have been feeling very guilty about bringing down Edward on numerous occasions, and how he was constantly in a bad mood when Edward had been around.

"So all this time, Edward has been protecting you? And all the things I said, he heard it all didn't he?" he asked ashamedly.

"He completely understands everything, he has nothing against you dad,"

I walked over towards the coach and sat down next to him opening my arms for a hug, he thankfully opened his back. He still didn't seem quite satisfied, his hug was limp and his face was still cold and red.

"Dad, Billy's you're friend, he cares about you. He couldn't tell you, it's against the rules to inform outsides about the pack, which are the wolves. I know he wanted to tell you he hated me being around Edward and tried to stop it many times, but it simply wasn't enough," I tried to convince him.

"If he really cared he would've tried harder,"

"Common Charlie, it's not easy to break apart love and simply forget about it, you should know about that. I'm sure if anything ever happened to you Billy would come in a second to be with you to make sure you're okay,"

There was awkward silence for a few minutes, I didn't really have much left to say but I felt as if our conversation wasn't over. Charlie grabbed my hand and with his other wiped away one of his tears trying to hide them from me.

"I won't judge you Bella if you become one of them, just don't run off and lose contact with me and your mother we'd both miss you too much," he smiled and hugged me tightly.

I was quite surprised when he had said that, this has all turned out better than I had expected I suppose. Charlie's great, he's so strong in tough times like these; I wish I could be too.

I rose from the couch and headed towards the door to head upstairs.

"Night dad, love you lots,"

"I Love you more Isabella Swan,"

I flinched slightly when he used my real name that I had never been very fond of.

**Okay im so sorry it's been forever since i've updated i've been SO BUSY! I went to Victoria and Seattle, unfortunaetly i didn't come across any newborns. Also NHL playoffs have started and I pretty much watch every game, it's kind of a problem I can't stop watching! But anyways I'm going to have more time on my hands now for updates, feel free to post any positive or negative comments or perhaps any suggestions. OH, and to my friend Courtney, if she ever read this that is "you're gay REVIEW ALREADY" GO DALLAS STARS!**


End file.
